A Árvore de Kagome
by flor do deserto
Summary: Ah... O Natal. Os Japoneses amam a decoração de natal, mas Kagome viveu a vida toda em um templo budista, e um templo não é lugar para uma árvore de Natal... Aquela não era a Árvore de Natal que Kagome imaginara, mas era a árvore mais linda que ela já vira. FELIZ NATAL!


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

 **A Árvore de Kagome.**

Ah... O Natal.

Ainda que fosse uma festa ocidental de tradição cristã, o natal era uma comemoração muito amada pelos japoneses, a festividade podia não ser tão especial ali quanto era no ocidente, ou mesmo ser um feriado, mas ela havia sido adotada pelos japoneses e era celebrada e amada à sua maneira por eles.

Afinal, os japoneses amavam a decoração de natal.

E justamente por isso Kagome sempre quis ter...

—Uma árvore dentro de casa?! — Inuyasha perguntou incrédulo.

—Não uma árvore qualquer! — Kagome o corrigiu com expressão séria — Uma árvore de Natal!

—Uma árvore de Natal. Claro. — ele concordou com expressão solene, de quem achava que ela estava maluca, mas estivesse concordando para não ouvi-la mandá-lo sentar.

Kagome fez uma careta.

—Você realmente não entendeu nada do que eu te expliquei sobre o Natal?

Cruzando os braços Inuyasha virou um a cara.

—Feh! Mas é claro que eu entendi! — e então prosseguiu com o que seria sua própria versão do Natal: — O natal é um dia em que todos colocam um monte de luzes coloridas em casa por razão alguma, depois plantam uma árvore na sala e ficam desesperados tentado achar um namorado, e quando não acham se enchem de bolo.

—Não…! — Kagome franziu o cenho — Bom… Sim, de certa forma, mas ainda assim está errado!

—Como posso ter falado certo e ainda está errado? — Inuyasha a encarou debaixo, sentado naquela posição canina sua que ele costumava ficar.

Kagome suspirou levantando-se da cama.

—Esqueça. — ela desistiu — O ponto é que eu sempre vive em um templo budista, e vovô diz que um templo não é lugar para luzes e árvores então...

—Tem uma lá fora. — Inuyasha a interrompeu, indicando a janela com o polegar — A Goshimboku, não lembra? Ela está lá há séculos, eu até fui lacrado nela por...

—Uma árvore de Natal, Inuyasha! Que coisa! — Kagome se irritou, fazendo Inuyasha automaticamente ergueu os braços em autodefesa, como se esperasse um "senta" a qualquer momento. Ela voltou a suspirar. — Vovô acha que um templo não é lugar para uma árvore de Natal. De qualquer forma eu vou sair agora, tenho que pegar o bolo de Natal que mamãe encomendou. — franziu o cenho — Vovô diz que não há lugar para coisas de Natal em um templo budista, mas nunca recusa uma fatia de bolo!

—Ah, tudo bem. — Inuyasha levantou-se — Então deixa que eu te levo, esse seu mundo é muito perigoso Kagome…

—Nada disso, você fica! — Kagome já estava na porta do quarto, pronta para sair — Não há nada de tão perigoso no meu mundo como no seu! Além do mais não posso confiar em você com comida Inuyasha, se eu te deixasse vir junto só íamos voltar com metade do bolo ou então sem bolo algum!

E saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Irritado Inuyasha jogou-se na cama de Kagome, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

—Feh! Não sou confiável com comida! — reclamou fitando o teto. — Que chatice! E agora o que eu vou fazer até ela voltar? — franziu o cenho — Hum… Kagome parecia mesmo está querendo aquela árvore...

Mas... Que tipo de árvore era essa tal Árvore de Natal? Inuyasha, pelo menos, nunca tinha ouvido falar de nenhuma árvore chamada assim. Devia ser algum tipo de espécie nova.

—Irmão cachorro. — Sota o chamou abrindo a porta do quarto — Você quer brincar de guerra de bolas de neve lá fora?

Inuyasha se sentou no mesmo instante.

—Ei pirralho! — chamou. — Como é uma árvore de Natal?

Sota piscou.

...

Kagome voltou para casa cerca de quatro horas mais tarde, ela suspirou entrando em casa com o pacote com o bolo de Natal em mãos, por que sua mãe tinha que ter encomendado o bolo de uma confeitaria tão distante, por que ela não poderia ter encomendado na loja em frente à estação, por exemplo? E a neve que começara a cair — como se já não houvesse caído neve o suficiente na noite passada — também não ajudara muito.

—Estou de volta. — anunciou entrando na cozinha.

—Bem vinda de volta! — seu avô a cumprimentou sentado à mesa, baixando o jornal que lia — Deixe o bolo aqui.

—Claro, claro. — concordou deixando o bolo sobre a mesa, ainda tirando o gorro da cabeça.

—Oh Kagome, você já chegou. — sua mãe constatou ao entrar na cozinha logo depois dela — Você devia subir logo para ver o Inuyasha.

Kagome virou-se já desconfiada.

—Por quê? O que ele fez agora?

—Não sei direito. — sua mãe respondeu pensativa, levando uma mão ao queixo — Mas ele saiu logo depois de você, e voltou há cerca de uma hora, desde então têm feito muito barulho no seu quarto e só parou uns minutos atrás... Seu avô e eu até tentamos descobrir o que ele estava fazendo, mas Sota nos impediu. Disse que era uma surpresa do Inuyasha para você, mas ainda assim... Fico me perguntando o que ele esteve fazendo lá durante doto esse tempo para estar fazendo tanto barulho.

—Eu vou até lá ver. — a garota respondeu já intrigada.

Kagome subiu as escadas tentando imaginar que tipo de coisas Inuyasha havia andado fazendo no seu quarto durante a tarde inteira.

Era melhor ele não ter destruído o quarto dela!

Talvez Kagome devesse mesmo tê-lo levado consigo antes... Ai ela não podia mesmo tirar os olhos dele nem um minuto sequer!

—Inuyasha, o que você...?!

Mas a maçaneta da porta escapou por entre seus dedos quando, num piscar de olhos, a porta abriu-se e fechou-se e um agitado Inuyasha saiu de lá sem deixá-la ver nem um centímetro sequer do interior de seu próprio quarto.

—Kagome! Você voltou! — disse surpreso.

Kagome colocou as mãos nos quadris.

—Voltei. — confirmou — Mamãe e vovô disseram que esteve fazendo um monte de barulho aqui desde que saí... Isso são Agulhas de pinheiro? — Ela ergueu a mão para espanar os cabelos de Inuyasha e olhou-o confusa — Mas afinal _o que_ você está fazendo aí dentro?

—Feh.

Inuyasha virou o rosto, querendo esconder as bochechas levemente coradas e ainda sem encará-la entregou-lhe uma folha de papel.

Kagome pegou a folha sem entender nada e olhou-a, na folha havia o desenho de um triangulo verde cheio de bolas coloridas espalhadas em sua extensão, com uma estrela amarela no topo.

—Uma... Árvore de Natal? — ela sorriu para o desenho — Inuyasha, que meigo.

O rubor nas bochechas de Inuyasha aumentou.

—Feh, foi seu irmão quem desenhou isso! — afirmou tomando o desenho das mãos dela rapidamente e guardando dentro da manga novamente — Eu perguntei a ele como se parecia uma dessas e ele fez o desenho para mim.

—Entendo. — Kagome ainda estava sorrindo, quando, de repente, se lembrou de algo — Espere! Você ainda não me disse o porquê de todo aquele barulho...!

Inuyasha em fim abriu a porta do quarto para Kagome.

Lá dentro havia um vaso com um pinheiro japonês de quase dois metros de altura, todo decorado com balões coloridos feitos de papel de seda, e o origami de uma linda estrela dourada em seu topo.

—Mana! Você chegou! — Sota, que pendurava os últimos dos balões de papel de seda na árvore, a cumprimentou. — Feliz Natal!

Kagome levou as mãos à boca, completamente fascinada com o que via.

—Como seu avô não gosta de árvores de natal eu não podia deixá-la na sala, então eu tive que deixá-la aqui, foi bem difícil puxá-la pela janela. — Inuyasha estava dizendo ao seu lado — Miroku, Sango, Shippou e vovó Kaede fizeram os enfeites. Eu sei que não ficou igual ao desenho de Sota, mas ainda assim...

Ele parou surpreso quando, repentinamente, Kagome o abraçou pulando em seu pescoço.

—Obrigada Inuyasha. — agradeceu emocionada. — Obrigada. Eu adorei, ela é linda.

Aquela não era a Árvore de Natal que Kagome imaginara, mas era a árvore mais linda que ela já vira.

 **Fim.**

 **FELIZ NATAL!**

 **Poxa nem acredito que consegui! Eu já tinha até desistido de postar nesse Natal e aí, de repente, tamanha às três da manhã me veio a ideia! KKKKK**

 **Algumas curiosidades sobre o Natal no Japão:**

 **No Japão, o Natal é visto como um dia para casais, nos quais casais costumam sair em encontros e se presentear (tipo um segundo dia dos namorados no ano kkk), os japoneses também gostam de comer bolo no natal e... Ah! Eles amam a decoração de Natal, claro. :)**

 **Mas então… Mereço Review's?**


End file.
